


Let go

by NightsinCosplay



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Escape, Gen, M/M, Sacrifice, unhooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsinCosplay/pseuds/NightsinCosplay
Summary: PS: Shame on every Bill without bt. Go into the shame corner.
Relationships: Jake Park & Bill Overbeck
Kudos: 3





	Let go

Jakes breath rattled heavily and his hands clasped around the hook, that drilled its way through his shoulder. The sounds of pain only came ticked off his lips and his mind only wandered around the thought not to pass out. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he pinched his eyes together, trying to take deep breaths again. When he opened them again, he saw Bill running at him.  
„Are you crazy?“, the dark haired hissed. He knew, the killer was near by and he didn't want to see them both dying.  
„Shut ya mouth, kid“, the older one grunted and pulled him off the hook – more or less gently. Jake wanted to cry out again, but his hand was suddenly gripped and Bill dragged him with him. „Move, we don't have time!“ Jake clasped his fingers around the warm hand and only nodded, saving his breath for running. His heartbeat throb in his ears and he didn't dare looking back, only focused on the exit. They were so near, but he could hear the loud footsteps behind him. They wouldn't make it. Not both of them. His grip strengthen, only to realize that they were holding hands the entire time, but the moment had come to let go. „Don't ya dare.“ Bill gave him an intense glare and gave him a little push, to run behind him, taking a hit for Jake. The dark haired counted with Bill stumble in front of him and out of the doors, leaving him to be the next getting a hit. But instead of running forward, Jake knew, he would fall into the dirt. But when he looked back, he saw the older one standing for a second, before he ran behind him again.  
„What are you doing, Bill?!“ - „Getting your ass out of this fucked up place!“  
Jake had the urge to stop and sacrifice himself, so Bill wouldn't die for the save, but he couldn't. He knew, Bill wanted him to get out of here and, god forbid, he would escape for him. Jake heard the scream behind him, but he kept on running. Running into freedom. Or at least what he thought freedom was.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Shame on every Bill without bt. Go into the shame corner.


End file.
